Swallow the Moon
by kendokao
Summary: A sweet little twovoice poem featuring Sora and Tai. They have feelings for each other, but will they ever be able to say it out loud?


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Digimon. If I did, the taiora fans of the world would all be much happier.

A/N: Yay! More taiora-ness in the world! In English we were reading examples of multi-genre papers in preparation for the ones that we have to write as our final project, and one of the examples used a lot of two-voice poems that struck me as really effective pieces of writing. So, I wanted to try it for myself, which resulted in… this! A two voice poem featuring our buddies Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora. Here you go, read and enjoy!

**Swallow the Moon**

_"You make me so crazy, baby, I'd swallow the moon." Jewel_

Here we go again                                               Here we go again

                                                                        Another day

Another chance

And maybe this time                                          And maybe this time

Courage

                                                                        Words

Won't fail me                                                     Won't fail me

'Cause there's so many things

I've been dying to say

                                                                        Why can't I speak

                                                                        When there's so many things

                                                                        That I just need to say

All of this time                                                   All of this time

I've gone crazy inside

                                                                        I've been so torn apart

We've been friends for so long                             We've been friends for so long

What if she…                                                    What if he…

No                                                                    No

                                                                        Don't think like that

It's a risk

I'll just have to take

Why does love have to be                                   Why does love have to be

So damn hard?                                                  So damn hard?

                                                                        It's as bad as trying to

It hurts like I'm trying to

Swallow the moon                                              Swallow the moon

                                                                        But that's something I would do

But I'm more than willing to try

If it means that she'll be mine                              If it means that he'll be mine

                                                                        From day one I've been

Right here                                                         Right here

Standing by my side                                          Standing by his side

She's been there all along                                   I've been there all along

Through all the ins and outs

                                                                        Through all the ups and downs

Oh, wow                                                            Oh, wow

She's looking my way                                        He's looking my way

I smile                                                               I smile

She smiles back                                                He smiles back

                                                                        Oh, man

                                                                        What a smile

                                                                        His crazy little boy smile

Damn, why's it so hard                                       Damn, why's it so hard

To be in love with your best friend                        To be in love with your best friend

I'm going crazy inside

So much that I'm dying to say

                                                                        So much that I just need to tell him

But every time I try                                             But every time I try

Courage

                                                                        Words

Fail me                                                             Fail me

It's like trying to                                                 It's like trying to

Swallow the moon                                              Swallow the moon

But I'm more than willing to try

                                                                        But I'd do even that

If I can make her happy

                                                                        If I could show him just how much

                                                                        He really means

All those years of friendship                                All those years of friendship

Will not go to waste

                                                                        Will blossom into so much more

This is right

I can feel it                                                        I can feel it

She's my other half—

                                                                        He's like a piece of me—

Time to become complete                                   Time to become complete

I'm ready to                                                       I'm ready to

Swallow the moon                                              Swallow the moon

If it means that she'll be mine                              If it means that he'll be mine

A/N: Awww… happy dance Yay taiora!! Hope you peoples liked it. Lemme know what you think!!


End file.
